sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Braden Marsh
Name: Braden Marsh Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: While in school, Braden preferred to spend most of his time studying art, particularly figure drawing. While his high school didn't offer that sort of course, he took the class at the junior college. He is often seen helping out the football and soccer teams as an equipment manager for the former and a assistant honorary coach for the latter. Appearance: Braden has a natural light skinned complexion that doesn't tend to get darker, no matter what activities he participates in outside. His nose is fairly straight and narrow, and his jaw is well defined, giving him a masculine and more mature look than many of his peers. His light blue eyes, almost gray, are wider than most and stand out with feminine eyelashes. Still under 6 feet, Braden is a fit teen for the most part, with some weight gathered near his mid-section. Braden's arms and legs are muscular, but because of an accident during the soccer season his Junior year, his right knee has been reconstructed, and there is a slight scar under the kneecap towards the left part. Normally in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, Braden doesn't pay much attention to style. His dark brown hair is fairly long and straight, choppily layered by one of his female friends aspiring for a career in cosmetology. Biography: Braden’s parents don’t speak about where he came from, as he was adopted as an infant by young couple Cynthia and Samantha Marsh. From a young age, his parents have doted on him and spent time building a strong foundation for their family, and Braden grew up fairly happy with how he was raised. He was instilled with tolerance for others’ personalities and preferences, as his parents were a homosexual pairing themselves. Early life and school were mundane, he studied, he worked, he did his homework, and he received good grades. His interest in art came about in middle school, where he took art as an elective, and then joined the club. Unfortunately, due to his schedule with soccer, which he played since 8 years old, he never attended the meetings that the other members had, and couldn’t socialize with them as much as he wanted. He became close to the members on his sports team instead, and for awhile was considered more of a jock when high school rolled around. Keeping an interest in art, he took all the courses offered in Southridge for the subject, and became a teacher’s favorite for the years. His favorite medium was sidewalk chalk, and he would get a space rented with his parents down in San Diego for the annual “Chalk La Strada,” which is a time where many artists and students get a chance to remake art from previous times onto the chalk. Michelangelo is his favorite to mimic, and sometime in the future it is his goal to make a rendition of the Sistine Chapel for the event. His future in soccer did not fare well in high school, while he was a top player, he was not the best and often found himself playing positions that no one else felt like they wanted to take on. A couple of friends he had made in club were on his team in high school, but when his right knee was injured severely during a game, he was unable to play on the team. His friends didn’t cater to his inability, and he found himself shifting into a more introverted person. He spent time with art students and had time for the club in the latter part of his junior year, but decided to not return for his senior year and focused instead on his college art courses. Sports are still a part of him, however, and he comes to the practices to help the junior varsity team with the invitation of his former coach. For a person who preferred to stay more towards the background, early on in life his parents were contacted by the adoption agency. Braden was never told why, but his parents began to take him in for testing. They searched for anything and everything they could: took x-rays and CAT scans, physicals, and then psychological examinations. This happened for a couple of weeks at a time, and spanned close to two years until the professionals seemed to come up empty-handed. The psych exams lessened to once every six months to present day. This part of Braden’s life frustrates him to no end, as he assumes that the agency is targeting his parents prejudicially because of the sexual preference. There have been times when Braden was curious to where he came from. He wanted, like any other orphan, to know where he came from, did his parents love him, was he eventually going to do the same thing his birth parents did? The nagging in the back of his mind comes to surface sometimes, but he always keeps in mind that the parents he has now were the people there for him. Socially, Braden can be best described as awkward, while his intentions always are for the best, he sometimes suffers from Murphy's Law (anything that can go wrong, will). His emotional maturity as far as relationships with the opposite sex can be best described as fickle; he may crush on many at a time and it changes weekly. Most of his friendships are with people in sports or in art. Advantages: He doesn’t have a lot of enemies, as he considers himself unimportant enough to have pissed anyone off. He still retains his athleticism as well, and still carries friendships with the art and sports community in Southridge. He is also devoid of any mental instability, as proven at length by the doctors he regularly visits. Disadvantages: His knee is still healing, and any prolonged stress may cause extreme pain or damage to his bone and ligaments, and limit his movement, if not halt it completely. Doctors also warn that trauma to his brain, more physical than psychological, could cause a psychotic break, but that’s highly unlikely at this point, as he doesn’t participate on the soccer team any longer. Designated Number: Male Student No. 39 Designated Weapon: Morning Star Conclusion: A perfectly normal kid who's at risk for a psychotic break? I say, we couldn't have picked a better class. There's more potential for mental instability in this group than in almost any I've ever seen! With the amount of running that he has to do, if B39 injures himself, he might end up with that psychotic break. Problem is, it might not do him any good in his chances of survival. It's all well and good to want to kill people, but if you can't walk, you're a sitting duck! Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Wade Wilson Collected Weapons: Morning Star (issued weapon) Allies: Kode Hairesu, Joe Gai, Mortimer Jones Enemies: None Mid-Game Evaluation: Braden first came to at the Marsh, where he was immediately met by Nigel Gillespie, and then the first incarnation of SADD, Neil Sinclair, Evan Angler, and Ric Chee. Neil immediately let the two of them know about his plan for escape, and Nigel agreed to join, the group moving out and leaving Braden behind. Wandering off and ending up at the Caves, he ran into Quale Hutchinson. The two of them startled by the sudden appearance of Julia Lauper, they fled the caves soon afterwards, getting separated. After that Braden didn't appear for some time, eventually reappearing at the Lagoon, alongside Kode Hairesu, Joe Gai, Mortimer Jones, who had formed a group to try and escape the island. They were then approached by Jodene Zalack, and Joe tried to convince the rest to accept her into the group. This was interuppted by the arrival of Wade Wilson, who was hallucinating that the group were living skeletons, and proceeded to attack them, slaughtering the whole group, Braden himself getting his face smashed into a pulp with his own morning star. Post-Game Evaluation: Ah, good old cannon fodder. Where would our favorite killers be without you? I tell you, watching these little escapee-wannabes getting their just desserts never gets old. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Braden, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Good-for-Nothing! *In Mind's Eye V3: *Fuck the Game *Three Panel Soul *The Pretender Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Braden Marsh. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students